


Vince!

by awvkvward



Category: Original Work, Vince!
Genre: Drug Use, Monster Boy, Original Character - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Weed, vince - Freeform, vincent cassidy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awvkvward/pseuds/awvkvward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories and adventures of local idiot, Vince Cassidy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vince!

"C'mon man, we can take the van out to the woods, smoke a little, no one has to know." Vince was generally a good kid, but nothing felt as good as the rush of sneaking out. He loved the way it made his heart pound and his hands shake. He didn't even have to do something bad to get that thrill.

"Yeah, I'll know." Damien didn't take the same joy in breaking rules as Vince, but it seemed that he never turned down an invitation to do something risky. He always insisted that it was to prevent Vince from doing something stupid. Vince always found this ironic, being raised by an Irish Catholic father taught him that snakes were generally bad.

"Don't such a fuckin' loser, man. Since when do you turn down a chance to get fucked up?" Both boys did find the same enjoyment in mild drug use. Some saw it as immoral, but neither boys' parents cared much either. They didn't see it as anything dangerous.

"Okay fine, whatever. Pick me up in ten." The click indicated that Damien had hung up and was getting ready.

Vince grabbed the essentials, the bong off of his desk, and his weed out of his dresser. He put on his jacket and shoes and managed to slip out of the house undetected. Getting outside is the easy part. Getting the van to start without waking anyone up is the hard part; it relies entirely on luck. Vince put the key in the ignition, his foot on the brake, and turned the key. The engine hums to life, and the sound seems almost sonic in the night. However, no lights flickered on, and Vince was home free.

Damien was outside already by the time Vince got to his house and there was no ceremony in his climbing into the back of the van. Normally a friend would sit in the front seat, and Vince felt bad that Damien couldn't, but the thing about Nagas is that they are very long and hard to fit in small spaces. 

Vince drove to the park, where the boys got out and carried their things into the woods surrounding the park field. There were some hiking trails through the woods, but most notably there was the clearing where Vince and his friends sometimes camped out. The boys found their places on a log bench and Vince began to pack the bong. 

He felt his pockets, realizing they were empty. "Shit man, did you bring a lighter?"

"Yeah, I got your back." Damien took his lighter out of his shirt pocket and tossed it to Vince.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Bro, do you ever think about like, how weird dreams are?" Vince took another hit and coughed before passing the bong back to Damien.

"Yeah man, they're fuckin'... weird. It's like hallucinating... while asleep..." Conversations like this were Vince's favorite part of getting high.

"Hey, Damien?"

"Huh?"

"I think I might be gay."


End file.
